Hardon
Hardon is the secondary antagonist in the 2013 animated film, Life of Ni. He was portrayed by Tom Hanks, as his first villainous role. Personality Hardon is best described as a determined, paranoid, manipulative, intelligent and dangerous person. Before becoming demented, Hardon was a kind, brave, honest, thoughtful, sympathetic and persuasive explorer with a genuine passion for discovering new things. When Ni and Mouche meet him for the first time, he seems like a benign and charming gentleman as he welcomes them into his company and cares for a group of animals imbued with speech technology, and he appears to be courteous. However, when the matter of Ni being the rare chick comes up they soon discover that his mission with capturing the chick lost in the jungle and has turned into an obsession, unhinged his mind and driven him insane causing him to lash out against other adventurers. An extremely proud man, Hardon is consumed with bitterness, rage and violent paranoia over being expelled from the National Explorer's Society when he was viewed as a phoney and will stop at nothing to restore his reputation, even if it means murder. Nevertheless, he is completely polite and affable as long as people do not interfere with his plans. Biography He is first believed to have crash landed on the island, but in the end, he reveals that he intentionally came to the island to look for treasure. He kidnaps Nimh and forces her to get all the treasure since the parrot is small enough to reach it. Fortunately, Gill and Randy saves Nimh, stopping Hardon from both harming Nimh and getting the treasure. He sees his opportunity to get revenge on Dave for making her lose the treasure, but is bitten in the head and chased by Mouche. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia *He is similar to following villains: **Charles Muntz from Up: ***Both are famous at first. ***Both are revealed to be evil and plot to capture their prized possessions (Kevin to Muntz; Nimh to Hardon). ***Both work for another villain with a B-Plot (Alpha, Beta and Gamma to Muntz; Mough to Hardon). ***Both get killed by the main protagonists at the climax of the movie. **The Duke of Weselton from Frozen: ***Both are selfish, rich, and ruthless. ***Both have henchmen of their own (Prince Hans to the Duke; Hardon to Mough). ***Both are defeated at the end of the movie. **Al McWhiggin the Toy Collector from Toy Story 2: ***Both are evil and own a store. *Hardon might not be human. However, there were some hints of Hardon making the statue dinosaurs coming to life, and his fingernails turned into claws, and his eyes were glowing green. *He is constantly thought to be the main antagonist of the film, with T-Rex as the secondary antagonist. However, the T-Rex is the main antagonist, because he was more dangerous than Hardon. *His death is similar to Scar from Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film The Lion King, as both were eaten by their henchmen (who they address as "friends") in return of their promise of food. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased